So-called earless clamp structures as disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,004, which are intended for low profile applications, have proved immensely successful. A modified earless clamp structure is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,278, which entails certain advantages as described therein. As the earless clamp structures of the type described in my two aforementioned patents, contrary to clamps with so-called "Oetiker" ears, provide no elastic yielding to compensate for tolerances in the outside dimensions of the hoses, these earless clamp structures are designed to fit specified standard sizes of hoses so that the outwardly extending hook of the mechanical connection for the overlapping band portions engages in the opening of the outer band portion provided therefor when the clamp is tightened to assure predetermined tightness of the hose mounted over a nipple or the like. To provide some compensation for diametric tolerances of the hose, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,651, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein, proposed the incorporation into the band of one or more sections adapted to impart elastic stretchability in the longitudinal direction of the clamping band. In all of these prior art arrangements over-torquing not only during tightening but also especially during reopening of the earless clamp structures to release the mechanical connection and disassemble the clamp structure entailed the drawback of possible damage to the clamp structure, thereby jeopardizing its subsequent reuse.